Schnitzer
Schnitzer is the Bentenmaru's tactical officer and a cyborg. Appearance Light Novel Anime Schnitzer stands about 2.2 metres tall. He wears a long, tattered brown cloak that covers usually covers the front and back of his body. He has dark grey skin with light grey and grey metallic parts (helmet, arm guards, chest section, waist, boots). There are stitches on both of his upper arms. His helmet (or reinforced face) has two small horns, two wing-like horns one on each side, a disc-like section at the rear and a section covering the chin. He has thin green eyes with black sclera and exposed teeth. Manga In the manga, Schnitzer is light grey with a disc-like top to his head with a skull emblem on the front. Another disc-like rim is present about half-way down his head and a section comes down through both discs at the front. Tubes are present around his neck area, which is not solid metal like the discs. One of his eyes is darker than the other. He wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crewmembers, with a jacket on the top half of his body. His jacket has furry shoulder pads, a skull-like button on the chest, decorative lines on the side and on the sleeves, and a skull emblem on the end of each sleeve. Personality & Character Schnitzer is stern and serious, but also supportive. He is fairly quiet, speaking when necessary and generally to the point. Background Schnitzer was part of the Bentenmaru's crew around the time Ririka came aboard the ship. Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika arrived aboard the Bentenmaru for training, Schnitzer was in charge of her hand-to-hand combat classes. He was present at his station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training when the crew were discussing her progress. He commented that at first it seemed like she was going with the flow, but now she was thinking for herself. In preparation for the raid on the Princess Apricot, Schnitzer gave Marika additional sword and weapons training. While they were preparing to board, Schnitzer patted a nervous Marika on the shoulder and told her she had done well so far for her first time. Marika asked Schnitzer what her mother was like when she was a pirate, since Schnitzer wenting pirating with her, to which Schnitzer asked what did it matter since Ririka was Ririka and Marika was Marika, and told her to concentrate on the task at hand. As they boarded the Princess Apricot, Schnitzer fired off a warning shot into the air Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc At the start of the Bentenmaru's raid on the Symphony Angel, Schnitzer reported that combat and navigation systems were all green. During the battle, he had several warning shots fired at the Corback escorts Sailing 07. Schnitzer was present on the bridge when the crew learned they had a stowaway, Princess Gruier Serenity. He was uneasy with Marika's request to escort the princess around the ship, as she hadn't seen him before, and ultimately refused. When Marika introduced Gruier to him, he saluted her Sailing 08. During the Bentenmaru's encounter with a Serenity Corback pursued by several other Serenity ships, Schnitzer locked on all six ships to and fired communication beams at them, forcefully transmitting Gruier's message to stand down. He then accompanied Marika and Gruier to the airlock to meet with Yotof Sif Sideux and Catherine. As the two were making their way to the Bentenmaru, he noted that though they were unarmed they were likely highly trained, so he and his men put down their guns and powered up their internal weaponry, just in case. He was also present when the crew gathered at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship Sailing 09. At some point during the Bentenmaru's search, he reminded Misa that Marika and Gruier's working hours for the day were nearly up. He and Hyakume spent the night working on cracking the protection on an observation network of buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. However shortly after they went to sleep, they had to return to the bridge as an alarm indicated an irregular spatial anomaly. As there were other ships in the area that might see them as they went to investigate, Marika had Schnitzer prepare the ship for battle. He launched anti-matter missiles ahead of the Bentenmaru to clear the area where they were jumping to, but they were slightly out of alignment so the ship's hull was hit by numerous fusion blasts on touchdown. As San-Daime was fretting, Schnitzer told him to stop whining as they were not in such danger that they need panic. When radar signals were detected and the Bentenmaru was caught by a cross-field sweep, Schnitzer launched decoys on a random course in order to confuse the enemy ships. As a pair of ships headed towards, Schnitzer ordered the rest of the crew to prepare for anti-ship warfare before asking Marika for her orders. As they headed straight for the enemy ships, he mentioned that it was unheard of to approach so close in anti-ship combat, before giving the turrets targets for a full blast at their closest. After the short exchange, Schnitzer confirmed that their beams hit and even if they didn't penetrate their armour, they likely badly damaged their sensors and surveillance equipment Sailing 10. As the ship continued on, Schnitzer informed the Bentenmaru's combat personnel that there may be fighting inside the ghost ship and told them to make sure they were ready for combat. He returned to the bridge as Gruier was leaving with Misa to learn how to put on a spacesuit. After the Bentenmaru's systems were temporarily knocked out by the shockwave from the ghost ship emerging from subspace, Schnitzer set to work bringing combat systems back online, telling Marika that the missiles and the main gun were still operational. When the Bentenmaru had made it inside one of the ghost ship's docking bays and the ship started to return to subspace, Schnitzer launched the Bentenmaru's anchors Sailing 11. Schnitzer was among the boarding party that was to venture inside the ghost ship and fitted a large cable from the ship to the doors to provide power to open them. During the incursion into the ghost ship, he was called upon to open several stuck doors, though the door to the bio-plant was too much for him alone. When Hyakume told him that he had detected another signal, Schnitzer signalled to his men to get ready Sailing 12. Schnitzer was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. When Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner and Misa recalled Ririka's cooking from when she was a pirate, Schnitzer remarked that she nearly killed the previous crew several times with it. Later, when Marika and Misa asked if Kane wanted to return to being a teacher, Kane asked Schnitzer if he'd like to try being a gym teacher, to which he promptly declined Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was away from the Bentenmaru, a bio-container that was being transported opened and released its cargo of cat-monkeys. Schnitzer and his crewmates tried to deal with the cat-monkeys overrunning the bridge, were infected with the virus they carried and ended up in isolation Sailing 14. On learning that Marika was participating in a last-minute practice cruise, Schnitzer mentioned that being on a ship should keep her from getting rusty Sailing 15. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities Schnitzer possesses considerable strength Sailing 12 and is proficient in handling firearms both for shooting and in melee combat Sailing 26. He is also knowledgeable in hand-to-hand combat and swordplay Sailing 06. As a cyborg, he doesn't require a spacesuit Sailing 12 and can close off his breathing if necessary Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3. He also has in-built communication equipment Sailing 12 Sailing 24 and at least six weapons located on his chest Sailing 09. There are lights built into his eyes Sailing 19. Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Schnitzer is on good terms with the rest of the crew and works well with them. Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Cyborgs Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Work in progress